


Crimson Skin

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: She was still holding on to him tightly and didn’t want to let go. Kjell didn’t want to let her go. Just standing there, he looked at Faye with a little smile. “I don’t think prince Loki would like this.” Kjell said. “He would hate it.” Faye replied, smiling back at him.





	Crimson Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki when he’s jealous._

_Imagine Loki having rough sex with you, trying to get your mind off of thing. To your surprise, it works._

* * *

Faye didn’t know where to find Kjell. She was extremely upset. She was completely lost in thought. Wandering the year market, she searched every stand for Kjell. Where did he go? He just walked away without saying a word. Faye knew why. He was upset and Alexis’ words to him didn’t help. Faye snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed it. A fountain. It was a fountain she and Kjell always visited at the year market. If they wanted to get away from it all for a little while, this is where they would go. Walking up to it, she noticed Kjell standing at the fountain. She kept herself from calling out to him. She didn’t want to see his reaction as he noticed her joining him. Standing there without saying a word, Faye didn’t know what to do. Kjell didn’t say a word. As Faye wanted to break the awkward silence, he started talking. So did Faye. Words of regret and explanations. Faye’s voice started breaking as she kept talking and she started crying. Kjell didn’t say a word. Faye was still not looking at him and didn’t notice him turning to face her. Kjell looked at her and pulled her in for a hug without saying a word. Faye just gave in to it all and held on tightly to Kjell as she let it all out. As she was starting to calm down, she looked up at him. Kjell wiped away her tears and looked at her. “I want you to know that I’m happy for you. It’s just not easy to do that. I hate that it’s not me you’re happy with.” Kjell said. Faye just kept quiet. “Prince Loki is making you happy and that’s all I want. You have found happiness like I wanted you to do.” he explained.

Before Loki, everyone always thought that she would end up with Kjell. He would be perfect for her. Or that’s what they thought. They didn’t know Kjell like she did. He only thought of sex, working, drinking and eating. That was not the life Faye wanted. She wanted magic, books and evening walks. When Kjell started having an interest in her, Vali was the first one to be okay with it. They had been friends for as long as Faye remembered. Nothing would ruin this friendship they had. Finding out that she was in a relationship with Loki was a surprise. He never expected his little sister to break rules. She didn’t know what to expect of him, since he wanted Faye to end up with Kjell. He was okay with it. Even if it changed everything for Kjell. And things did change for Kjell when Faye met Loki. She fell for him without realizing it. Kjell hated it. He started realizing that he would never make Faye happy. She wanted different things in life than he did. Loki was perfect for that. He knew Faye was always happy when she was meeting up with Loki at year markets. They would just have a little talk and share interests. After a few hundred years of watching them meet up like that, Kjell realized that Faye wouldn’t find happiness at their farms. She wouldn’t find happiness living a life like that. It was his idea to send her away. He knew that she would love a life at the palace as a servant. It surprised her family to realize that Kjell knew Faye in a different way than they did.

Kjell always hoped that Faye would still end up with him. Finding out that Faye was in relationship with Loki and knowing that she was happy with him, made Kjell realize that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. He would never make her happy. Loki was doing that. It was upsetting. Faye knew that. This is why she never said anything. She didn’t mention it in her letters to him or when she was at the farms with Loki. Kjell knew that. Faye looked at Kjell and didn’t know what to say. She was still holding on to him tightly and didn’t want to let go. Kjell didn’t want to let her go and kept hugging her. Just standing there, he looked at Faye with a little smile. “I don’t think Prince Loki would like this.” Kjell said. “He would hate it.” Faye replied, smiling back at him. As he let go of her, he looked at her. “Let’s get back.” he said, walking away. Faye followed. “You just disappeared without a trace, didn’t you?” he asked. “Yes. I didn’t want to leave without fixing this mess.” Faye answered. “I knew that you wouldn’t do that.” Kjell replied. Faye looked at him with a smile. He knew her and she knew him. Nothing would ruin this friendship she had with Kjell. Knowing that made her happy. Kjell noticed it. “Prince Loki doesn’t know what is going on with you and me.” he said. It was easy to figure out, she knew that. “I don’t know what he would think of it.” Faye replied. “It’s not just you who’s extremely protective of me, you know.” she explained. “I hope so.” Kjell said with a smile. Faye just smiled back.

Loki didn’t know what to think of it all. Faye disappeared without a trace. He and Alexis just stayed at the square, waiting for her to return. Loki was feeling conflicted. Vali noticed it. “No need to worry. She’s okay.” he said. “I don’t get what’s going on.” Loki replied. “Faye just wants to fix this mess. That’s all. She knows exactly where to find Kjell and what to say to him to do that.” Vali explained. It didn’t help. What was going on with Kjell and Faye? That’s what he wanted to know. Loki snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Faye walking up to him. Kjell returned to his stand and didn’t say a word. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. It was easy to see that she didn’t know what to expect of him. Pulling Faye in for a hug, Loki held her close. “Don’t make me worry like that again.” he said. Faye just kept quiet as she looked at him. Loki noticed that she wasn’t okay. She was still upset. “Let’s go visit the rest of the year market. Alexis is getting a little restless.” he explained, letting go of Faye. Alexis looked at her as she took her by the hand and started dragging her to stands. Loki noticed a little smile. She just needed to get her mind off of it. Saying goodbye to Faye’s family, Loki followed Alexis and Faye. Time was flying by as they visited every stand on the year markets and before they knew it, they were meeting up with the rest of his family to return to the palace.

After parting ways with his family and Alexis, Loki and Faye went on their way to his chambers. Looking at her, Loki noticed that she still wasn't okay. She looked like she wanted to start crying. At the year market, she had found plenty of ways to keep her mind off of things. Alexis’ excitement was a reason for that. Loki didn’t know what was going on with her. It was easy to see that she was upset, he just didn’t know why. It had to do with Kjell, he knew that. He just didn’t know what it was. Getting to his chambers, Loki didn’t get time to do or say anything. Faye grabbed onto him and held onto him tightly. Hugging her, Loki looked at her. “You okay?” he asked. “No. I need you to get my mind off of it.” Faye answered. “Okay.” Loki said. He knew exactly what to do. Pulling her in for a kiss, Loki got her to give in to it easily. Kisses started deepening and things started heating up. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. Her back slammed hard against it. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her. Without warning, he grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head to the side. He kissed her neck and started biting it every few kisses. First lightly, next harder. He undressed her swiftly. Faye was gasping and moaning. Loki loved it. He looked at her with a smirk and pulled her away from the wall. Walking over to his bed, her threw her onto it and took off her panties.

Slowly entering her, Faye let out a moan. She was soaking wet and feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. Loki enjoyed the sensation it all caused and gave in to it completely. Loki was slamming his hips into hers. He was rough. Faye was gasping and moaning. Loki loved it. He knew Faye loved rough sex and he would get her to reach her climax in no time. Loki’s length filled up Faye completely and with ever thrust he felt how soaking wet she was. Faye’s moans started to get louder and her breathing was fastening. She was close to reaching her climax. Loki knew that he would only need a few more thrusts to get her to that point. He savored the moment when he stopped moving and Faye moaned desperately. Loki smirked and swiftly flipped her over. He grabbed her and pulled her up close to him, getting on his knees. With his free hand, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side. He started kissing and biting her neck. As he let go of her hair, he entered her from behind and started slamming his hips into hers. Loki kept thrusting into Faye and enjoyed all of it. Faye was grabbing onto his arms and he felt how her body was trembling from all the rough thrusts. He was rough. Extremely rough. It didn’t take her long to start moaning louder and breathing faster. He savored the moment when she hit her climax. Faye screamed his name as she started moaning uncontrollably and gripped into his arms. Her body was tensing up and Loki enjoyed the sensation it caused him to feel. It made him hit his climax too and Loki released himself inside of Faye, while gripping into her thighs and moaning. He just kept holding onto Faye and felt how the sensation slowly faded away.

Faye let out a sigh of relief when Loki finally let go of her and looked at him as she lay down. Loki slid a finger between her legs and licked it as he looked at her with a smirk. Hands on his bed to support himself, Loki leaned in for a kiss. As Faye gave in to his kiss, Loki let his hand wander her body. “I hope I got your mind off of it.” he said. “Yes.” Faye replied with a smile. She loved it when he had his way with her. It was easy to figure out that she didn’t expect it to help in a situation like this. It did help. She quickly forgot what was on her mind and he didn’t give her time to let her mind wander off again. Loki knew that it would help. He knew she loved having sex like this and to him, it was fun. Loki loved turning her into moaning mess. He loved making her desperate. He loved being in control of her pleasure. Getting up, Loki got ready for bed. He didn’t undress himself before having his way Faye. She didn’t mind. She loved feeling the fabrics of his outfit on her naked body. As Loki joined Faye in bed again, she snuggled up with him. Pulling her in for a kiss, Loki held her close. “I love you.” he said, caressing her cheek. “I love you too.” Faye replied.

It was an emotional day, but in the end everything turned out just fine. Loki wasn’t okay with what happened. He didn’t like it at all. What was going on with Faye and Kjell? They had a history, that was easy to figure out. He just didn’t know what kind of history. He noticed it when he was helping out with harvesting at their farms. Faye was always smiling when she was with Kjell and they always had fun. He was a friend, so that was no reason to get jealous. And yet, Loki didn’t like it. Kjell was protective of Faye and that’s why he didn’t like it. Kjell knew he was jealous of him. If he noticed it, Kjell did exactly what he needed to do to make Loki hate him. He knew Faye noticed his jealousy on moments like that. She just never said anything of it. Loki didn’t know why. It helped to know that Kjell was jealous of him. He didn’t like that Faye was closer to him than he expected. He didn’t know of their relationship yet. Things had changed and Kjell found out that he was in a relationship with Faye. He hated it. He didn’t hide his jealousy. Loki expected this reaction of him. He just didn’t expect thing to end like they did. He would never forget how Faye smacked away his hand and looked at him, before going after Kjell. She looked hurt. It made him jealous. Extremely jealous. He wanted to know what was going on.


End file.
